


Sherrinford密室囚禁play

by AprilFry



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilFry/pseuds/AprilFry
Summary: Eurus强迫Sherlock在Mycroft或John中选择一个人来干他。





	

“现在外面是夜晚。我看不到——”小女孩的声音戛然而止，电话被切断了。  
“现在，我们玩个新游戏。在你挚爱的老友和我们亲爱的哥哥中间选一个——来干你。不然死的可不止是你们三个呢。”Eurus兴趣盎然地说，嘴角挂着一抹微笑。“John, or Mycroft? ”  
Sherlock呆立在房间中央，瞪着Eurus的监控屏幕。John在他身后喘着粗气，Mycroft用他新定制的皮鞋来回蹭着地面。  
可怕的冰一样的寂静。没有人说话。时间在一分一秒地过去。  
“想想那个小女孩，想想飞机可能在任何地方坠落呢。”Eurus说完这句，她的脸就被Moriarty的Tick Tock视频取代了。一闪一闪的红光不仅弥漫在整个囚室里，也充斥着他们的大脑。  
“Brother mine, 我觉得你该选John Watson，我可以不看，这间房间里即将发生的事等于没有发生。”Mycroft痛苦地说。  
John什么都没说。Sherlock也是。  
“我恳请你们理智一点，这关系到一飞机的人。快点行动吧。”Mycroft飞快地说，擦了擦额上冒出的汗。  
“为什么不是你！”John咬着牙说。  
“我可是他哥！”  
“但是你有那方面的经验——”  
“不要再吵了！”Sherlock爆发了。Sherlock转向John。“你来。只能是你，他是我哥。”  
“Oh…Johnny boy. Quite interesting.”Eurus饶有兴味地托着腮说。  
Mycroft背过身去。Eurus皱起了眉。  
“Mycroft，你应该做的是观赏还有记忆。把这一段美好的回忆, 深深地印刻在你高速运转的大脑里。”Eurus得意地说。  
"Enough, Eurus!"  
Moriarty的脸又出现在屏幕上了。"Every pet wants to fuck its master, right?"  
Mycroft不得不转过身去强迫自己观看。他心痛如绞，因为看到弟弟耻辱地跪在地上，得体的西装被脱下，下身赤裸，而John贴在他身后束手无策。  
“该死的…完全进不去。”John闭着眼说。  
"Are you a virgin, Sherlock？"Eurus戏谑地说。  
侦探面色苍白。他尽力压抑着自己的愤怒。John进不去。没有润滑剂。所以他只能——  
含住他。  
John惊愕地看着翻过身来跪在他面前为他口交的侦探。Sherlock跟Mary完全不一样。他简直…amazing。他知道男人的每一个敏感点。侦探柔软而有力的舌头划过龟头又用整个口腔包住吸吮，John忍不住抖了一下。他黑色的卷发摩擦着他的小腹，让他有了某种异样的感觉。  
他已经很久没有过性生活了，所以他大概很快就撑不住这样的强刺激了。  
“Sherlock…我…”他低声说。他的阴茎开始涨得难受了。侦探加大了吸吮的强度，他的头上下晃动着，而John感觉自己快要窒息了。  
“Oh god…oh god…”John再次闭上了眼睛，他快要到了，而Sherlock很清楚这一点却不松口…他想让他射在他口中吗？  
他射了…一股接着一股地喷射在Sherlock口中，感觉太美妙了…“对不起，”他低语道。他能感觉到旁边Mycroft的目光像是要把他杀死。Sherlock用嘴里的精液涂满John的阴茎，剩下的则乖乖吞下。  
“给我。”侦探驯服而淫荡地跪趴在地上，双腿颤抖着大开。  
John刚刚结束了高潮。然而听到Sherlock用低沉诱惑的声音说想要被干，立马又硬了起来。他没有什么阻力地就插了进去，开始用力干他。  
John用余光扫到Mycroft捂住了眼睛。  
管他呢。  
John今天才发现跟男人做这么爽，早知道…唔他一定是因为高潮中失去理智了…竟然在想如果几年前就趁酒醉睡了彼此都有好感的室友该多好…比女人紧多了…口活也好到极致…而且…那个往日高傲的侦探此刻还发出了呻吟声…  
Eurus咳了几下。“现在我决定帮你们接通那个无助的小女孩哟。John, 你要是停下来我就切断联系，而且不许偷懒。”  
John只好放缓了抽插的速度，一是他不希望Sherlock在跟小女孩通话的时候分心或者喊出来，二是他怕自己很快缴械中断通话。虽然刚才口交了一次，第二次应该能持久些，但Sherlock显然是个处，John只觉得自己插进去毫无间隙，这种紧紧咬住阴茎的感觉实在是太美妙了，紧到他要大声喊出来。他努力压抑着自己。他想要永远干他…他想不出人生还有什么更重要的事…  
“Hello？”是那个小女孩无助的声音。“有人在吗？”  
“Yes, we are still here. ”Sherlock一边被John抽插着，一边吃力地回答她。“你在什么…型号的…嗯…飞机上？”  
“我不知道。”小女孩焦急地说。  
“Bigg…orrr...Small？”John问道。  
"Big. "小女孩说。  
Sherlock呼吸急促了起来，面色绯红。John在脑子里胡思乱想着，已经high到不能思考。他佩服Sherlock可以在这种情况下推理分析。  
“飞机上…嗯…哦…很多人吗？”Sherlock努力使自己低沉自信的嗓音不发抖。  
“很多，他们都睡着了。我叫不醒他们。飞行员也睡着了。”  
“你们…嗯…从哪里起飞的？从哪里…来？”Sherlock喘息着问，John依旧在他身后站着，放缓了速度干他以延长对话的时间，但这让他感觉极度想要，可是他最好的朋友偏偏不让他得到满足，每一次插入都轻飘飘地碰到G点，痒到难以忍受。他想要John更用力干他，不要任何尊严。  
“奶奶家。”小女孩说。  
“你要…回哪里去？”Sherlock极力控制住到嘴边的一声呻吟。  
“回家。”  
“我是指…是什么机场？”  
“我不清楚——”  
“你在外面能看到什么？”Mycroft放下了捂在脸上的手，焦躁地打断了小女孩的话。  
“大海。”  
“海上有船只吗？”  
“没有…但我能看到灯光…前面好像是一座城市——”  
John喘息着射在了Sherlock体内，他抵着他的臀部发抖。  
连线中断了。Sherlock小声抽噎了起来。  
“看来你的持久力不怎么样呢，John，所以我要再给你们一次机会赢取通话时间。比如让Mycroft代替你上你的主人。”


End file.
